Random shipping,pairing,lemon,rape chapters, one shot
by danny.fu.904
Summary: WARNING CONTAINS RAPE, SWEARING , POKÉPHILLA,AND SHIPPINGS THAT YOU MAY NOT LIKE, IF YOU ARE OFFENDED THEN TURN BACK. Just a series of random pairing/Rape of humans and pokémon characters, I will mostly focus on Ash Ketchum, Update dates are random.
1. Ash X Alexa

**Random shipping/pairing/lemon/rape chapters, one shot**

_**I don't own pokèmon**_

_**Alright these are some random chapters of romance, they may be only one chapter or continued in another chapter, Maybe two pairing per week if I can while working with (Amourshipping : Unheard love) at the same time however I may run out of ideas for pairings, I may or may not accept requests, depending on my knowledge of the charactars.**_

_**Pairing : Ash x Alexa**_

_**Age :**_

_**Ash : 16 years and 6 months**_

_**Alexa : 23 years and 9 months**_

_**Level of nudity/rape/sex scene : moderate high**_

_**Title name : Semi Pedo**_

_**8:40 AM**_

_**Santalune City**_

The airplane is about to land on Santalune City's airport in a few minutes, the flight captain must warn all of the crew members that are still sleeping, the captain orders the co-pilot lieutenant to insert keys at the same time and press the warning button.

BUZZZZZZZZZZ as the seat vibrates, both Ash and Alexa are awakened by the vibration of the seats.

Ash : "Uh what was that?"

Flight Lieutenant : "*Beep* Attention Attention, we are going to land very soon, so prepare your stuffs ready, I repeat we are going to land very soon, so prepare your stuffs ready."

Flight Captain : " *Beep* 请注意,请注意, 我们即将降落到目标地点,现在收拾你的东西,我重复, 我们即将降落到目标地点,现在收拾你的东西." not many of you know Mandarain, but this is just for the fun of it.

Flight Lieutenant " *Beep* Внимание, Внимание, мы собираемся приземлиться очень скоро, поэтому, пожалуйста, собирай свои питания. Повторяю, мы собираемся приземлиться очень скоро, поэтому, пожалуйста, собирай свои питания " I don't really speak russian so this is randomly translated from google.

There were only three languages in the plane the passengers spoke, none of them were french so yeah.

Ash : "That was Mandarain and spanish?"

Alexa : "Mandarain and Russian, Get ready and pack your stuffs."

Alexa picks up her phone, and texts her sister, Viola about it.

_You : I am going to land very soon._

_Sister : Alright, I see the plane, I'm gonna continue the gym battle._

_You : Ah wait, I have a really handsome guy here._

_Sister : Really?_

Alexa asking slightly nervous : "Hey uhmm Ash, could I take a photo of you?"

Ash : "why sure!."

*Click*

_{Sending photo}_

_{Photo sent}_

_Sister : he's okay, not my type lol._

_You : Why you..._

Flight Lieutenant : " *Beep* Attention, we are now landing."

Flight Captain : " *Beep* 请注意,我们正在降落"

Flight Lieutenant : " Внимание, мы сейчас посадки "

_**8:50 AM**_

The plane has landed on the airport safely and both of the engines are now quiet.

Ash : "Alright! We're in Kalos now! I can't wait to battle all the gyms."

Alexa : "Wait up Ash I need to ask you something..." She gets nervous again.

Alexa : "May I know your Phone Number?"

Ash : "sure, 647XXXXXXX*

Ash in his usual self runs in joy in the new region, while Alexa tries to catch up "Wait for me sweet- I mean Ash!."

Alexa : "We haven't booked a room in the pokèmon centre yet, we need to book one first."

_**9:00 AM**_

Security guard 1 : "HEY YOU TWO STOP RIGHT THERE!" as he points his H&K MP7 at the two

Ash : "Ah sorry."

Security guard 1 : "Show me your ID."

Alexa : "Ash I told you, don't run around without looking."

_Ash Satoshi Ketchum_

_Sex : Male_

_Birth Date : 1997 March XX_

Security guard 1 : Now show me yours young lady.

_Alexa Pansy [Whatever the last name is]_

_Sex : Female_

_Birth date : 1991 December_

Security guard 1 : Next time don't run around like that.

Ash : "We're sorry."

**9:10 AM**

Nurse joy : "Okay room booked, the room number is 123 and here, take these keycards."

Ash : "You want to challenge the gym leader right? The gym leader is Viola, which is also my sister."

**9:20 AM**

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" It missed, "Dammit now she has the advantage."

"Surskit finish it with quick attack!" it ran towards it at half of the speed of sound, it hitted Pikachu and now Pikachu is fainted.

Alexa : "Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner goes to Viola."

Ash : "Huh when were you here Alexa?"

"Long enough until now."

Ash : "Pikachu you did a good job, we will need more training."

Viola : "You must be Ash Ketchum."  
>"Yes how did you know?"<p>

Viola : "My sister sent the picture of you to me while the plane was landing."

Ash awkwardly blushes and laughs: "Uh...ha, ha, ha."

Alexa approaches Ash slowly and awkwardly, trying to hide her blush.

"Heeey Aaash... I was wondering..."

Ash : "!"

"I was wondering... if you could go to dinner with me, to, to, tonight..." Her face is now fully red

Ash : "Are you okay?" Not understanding the concept of love except for blushing.

Viola : "She's fine."

Ash : "what time do we eat dinner?"

Alexa : "Around 7:30 PM."

_**7:24 PM**_

Ash is dressed in his usual trainer uniform, going to the designated location Alexa uploaded to his phone, he sees Alexa waiting in front of the restaurant door with some fancy clothing, it looked like her usual clothing but fancier.

Ash : "So... what is this all about?"

Alexa : "Uh... I... I'll tell you after we go back to the pokèmon center."

Ash was confused, he had no concept of romance so he wasn't really nervous, He enjoyed the expensive foods Alexa ordered.

_**8:05 PM**_

Alexa pulls out a keycard and lets the door scan it, it opens with a click and "Access Granted" Alexa walked inside first, turning on the lights, shutting the door and now Ash questions her : "What was the thing you wanted to tell me when we got back to the pokèmon center?"

Ash's height was perfect for Alexa, his height was up to her boobs lol.

Alexa answered in an awkward tone, she only said "Uhhh..." Ash approached her, she hugs Ash, burying his head in her boobs, She blushed and continued.

Ash : "Hey I can't breathe."

Alexa lets go of Ash, now admitting : "Ash... I really like you..."

Ash looks up at her confused, he thought she really liked him as a friend. Suddenly she grabs Ash and kisses him on the lips, Ash didn't kissed back in the confusion.

About a few minutes later, Alexa broke the kiss, pushed Ash to the bed and begins taking his clothes off.

Ash : "Hey what are you doing?" Ash didn't stop her from stripping his clothes down, his erection overriding all the rejections.

Ash is now stripped away only with his boxers left, Alexa kissed him once again while stripping her own clothes, revealing a very nice boobs, not too big not too small, it was somewhere between it.

Next she pulls down his boxers, revealing a very hard 10 inch cock

"Wow, it's so big."

Ash blushes, Alexa pulls off her underwear revealing a very wet pussy, she had been waiting for this moment.

"I love you..." Alexa said one last time before shoving her pussy in

"Oww!" both screamed as she shoved it in.

Alexa thrusts harder and harder, about 30 seconds later

Ash : "I'm feeling really weird down my penis."

5 seconds later : "Ahhhhh... ahhhh... ahhhh." Ash screeches and haves orgasm for the first time, jizzing in Alexa's pussy

"Oh yeah baby, it's amazing you didn't deny the sex!"

She then pulls the cock out of her pussy, now on a 69 position, she sucks Ash's cock in hoping it would harden again.

It did harden again, now she gets to enjoy more pleasure of sex, Ash questions : "Uh what are you doing?" Ash never watched a single second of porn or heard of these stuff so he questions dumbfolded.

Alexa : "oh don't be silly sweetie, we are having sex."

Ash : "Sex? Never heard of that before."

Alexa : "Sweetie, just lick it."

Ash : "ehhh ewww..." however his mind gets overrrided with his horniness and licks it.

Alexa : "Ah, ah, sweetie you're pretty good at this... ohhh ah... ahhh... ahhh..." She screeches in orgasms after a few seconds, spraying all over his face.

_**8 months later.**_

Ash : "What the fuck, am I suppose to be a father or something? Why didn't I report this as a rape?"

_**another month passed.**_

Doctor Joy : "just keep pushing, it's almost out!"

Nurse Joy : "It's a girl!"

Alexa : "You name it ashy!"

Ash : "hmm, Ashly?"

Alexa : "Sounds good."

_**Alright sorry for the weird ending.**_


	2. Ash X Snivy (WARNING POKEPHILLA)

**Random shipping/pairing/lemon/rape chapters, one shot**

_**I don't own pokèmon**_

_**Alright these are some random chapters of romance, they may be only one chapter or continued in another chapter, Maybe two pairing per week if I can while working with (Amourshipping : Unheard love) at the same time however I may run out of ideas for pairings, I may or may not accept requests, depending on my knowledge of the charactars.**_

_**Pairing : Ash x Snivy**_

_**Age :**_

_**Ash : 16**_

_**Snivy : ?**_

_**Level of nudity/rape/sex scene : low-medium**_

_**Title name : Grass love**_

_**Notes : I never watch the last few episodes of pokémon best whises series, I'll read some of the episodes ending to get a little idea.**_

_**Location : Pallet town**_

_**11:52 PM**_

It was a few days away until Ash was going to fly to the Kalos region, he lays in his bed with pikachu, not sleeping but looking at the beautiful, light pollution free sky.

A few minutes have passed, he decided to take a picture of the beautiful skies with his phone, and set it as his wallpaper to remind him of pallet town.

Another few minutes have passed, he fell asleep.

_**The next day**_

_**8:00 AM**_

The alarm on his desk starts to beep,*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP**BEEP*, he quickly hits the alarm and it stops beeping.

_**Focus : Professor Oak**_

Oak : "Ahh what's wrong snivy?"

Snivy : "Snivy... Sniv... (I... Miss Ash...)" she begins to start crying.

_**Focus : Ash Ketchum**_

The phone starts ringing, it's from professor oak. "Hello Oak, what do you need?"

"I need you to come to my lap ASAP." Oak now ends the call.

Ash : "What? Looks like I need to dress up quick and eat breakfast quickly."

Ash heads down the stairs, grabs a ceral and milk, eats it quickly and bikes to Oak's lab.

_**8:07 AM**_

There, Ash arrived at Oak's lab, he locks his bike on the bike stand and hurries in the lab.

The automatic doors opens, Seeing professor Oak handling Snivy, while Snivy's tears is falling slowly. Snivy sensed Ash's movements, she sprinted to him and jumped to his shoulders like what Pikachu does. Next she hugs Ash with her tiny arms, her face turns slightly red.

Ash : "Ahh Snivy you missed me?"

Snivy : "Snivy sniiv! (I want to travel with you.)"

Ash couldn't understand pokémon speech, but he could fell the sadness and tears dripping down on her.

Professor : "I'm guessing Snivy wants to stay with you."

Ash : "looks like I will have two travel partners in kalos."

Snivy : "Vy! (YES!)

Professor Oak : "That's it, good luck to kalos region!"

_**10 minutes later**_

Traveling in a random forest to encounter wild pokémons for training, a wild psyduck appears, snivy with lightning fast reflex tries to impress Ash, trying to one shot it, she uses vine whip, it nearly fainted.

"Nice one Snivy!" Ash complimented.

She blushed, still on the shoulder beside pikachu.

A pidgeot appeared, Snivy used razor leaf and the pidgeot fainted.

"Nice one!"

Snivy blushed more.

_**4 hours later**_

Ash : " Time to take a break, lunch time!"

Snivy immediately casts razor leaf on the trees, random fruits begin to drop.

"Oh cool, I thought we were heading to a restaurant to eat."

"Snivy! (We could stay here)."

Ash searches his bag for pokémon food, luckily he had 2 cans of it, all 3 started eating, Snivy sitted really close to Ash while eating her pokémon foods.

_**7 more hours later**_

Ash : "Wow those were very good trainings, now lets head home."

_**At Ash's home**_

Delia : "You're just in time for supper!"

_**30 minutes later**_

Delia : "Don't forget to pack your stuffs for the flight tomorrow!"

Ash heads up to the stairs, packs up the stuffs for 30 minutes, Snivy assisted Ash, As Ash finished packing his stuffs, he sits in the bed reading some guidebooks of kalos region. Snivy on the other hand jumps to his shoulder and reads.

_**A few more hours...**_

Ash "Time to get ready for tomorrow's adventure."

Closing the lights, the room became dark but still visible with the lights from the night sky, Ash started sleeping.

Snivy waited for a few minutes until Ash was fast asleep. She had to do this... She climbed on top of Ash's chest and kissed him in the cheeks, Pikachu saw this, dropped his jaw and gave a Wtf look, pikachu didn't interrupt Snivy, he knew that Snivy would to this.

_**The next day**_

_**8:00 AM**_

The alarm goes off again, Ash hits it and is already ready for the airport.

_**At the airport**_

_**9:25 AM**_

Ash : "Alright the jet should arrive any moment."

Alexa : "You must be Ash Ketchum."

Ash turns around to see a young lady in her 20s : "Yes, and you are Alexa?"

"Yes, I can guide you around Kalos region.""

_**9:35 AM**_

Security Guard : "Show me your tickets."

Alexa gives the guard 2 tickets, the guard scans it, "Proceed."

Captain : "Step aboard, choose any seat."

_**9:55 AM**_

Captain : "Warning, the plane will take off in 5 minutes, so please save your game progress close your laptop and buckle up the seats."

Snivy decided to sit in Ash's lap, she really enjoyed it and eventually made him erect which she enjoyed it more.

Ash : "Ah snivy..."

Snivy : "Sniv! (Hi)."

Snivy was a little wet between her legs from Ash's erection, it made Ash's jean slightly wet and it almost acted like a viagra. Meanwhile Pikachu is sitting on Alexa's lap acting normal.

_**10:00 AM**_

Captain : "We are on the runway, preparing for takeoff."

The jet seems to accelerate very fast on the runway, it only ran for 10 seconds and it reached the speed of Mach 3, about a minute later it reached the speed of Mach 10.

_**Less than an hour later**_

"Arriving at Santalune city." the advanced jet did a vertical landing on the runway.

Ash : "I cannot believe how fast we traveled."

Snivy : "Snivy sniv! (I know right)"

Snivy jumped into Ash's shoulders, kissed him in the cheeks.

Ash did not believe what just happened, did he really get kissed by a pokémon?

Alexa : "Ahahaha, so you already have a girlfriend?"

Ash : "..." an awkward silence on him, he didn't deny the kiss though he kind of enjoyed Snivy sitting on his erection.

_**12:00 PM in lumiose city**_

Serena was walking on the streets just going shopping with Shauna until she felt a déjà vu, she saw a silhouette shadow, it had raven hair, she turned around to see Ash Ketchum on her right shoulder side walking with Pikachu and Snivy on his shoulders.

Serena : "That must be... the boy who saved me 9 years ago."

Shauna : "are you talking about a déjà vu or something?"

Ash : "Oh hi, I'm Ash Ketchum! This is my partner Pikachu and Snivy."

Serena : "I knew it! Hey Ash do you remember me?" her face was red

Ash : "... Nope."

Shauna : "Ahahahaha, see he can't remember who you are."

Serena slightly heartbroken : "Uh..."

Ash : "Hey I'm sorry."

Serena : "Oh okay, did you just moved to Kalos?"

Ash : "Yes."

Serena : "If you need a place to stay, come over to my house, and heres my number." she tried giving him her number, it worked.

_**9:21 PM in Vaniville town**_

Serena : "Here, you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep in the couch."

_**11:54 PM**_

Snivy waited until Ash was asleep, hes asleep now, she pulls the blanket down, revealing Ash in his pajamas.

_**Focus : Serena**_

Serena isn't sleeping, she is playing pokémon on the 3DS with Ash's Pikachu, she also hoped Ash enjoyed the female scents on the bed.

_**Focus : Ash & Snivy**_

Snivy proceeded to pull off Ash's pajama pants, revealing a gray boxer with a big bump in it, she giggled, it was erected from Serena's... you know... smell. Next Snivy proceeded to pull off his boxers, revealing a 8 inch long erection, she loved the look of it.

Ash : "Ahhh."

Snivy blushed, hoping it didn't wake Ash up, in fact Ash was dreaming about sex. Snivy proceeded to lick off the pre cum that leaked out of the top of Ash's cock.

Ash : "Ahh, aha."

_**Focus : Serena**_

Serena : "I hope he's enjoying my orgasm stain- Oh shhii... Pikachu."

Pikachu : "Pika? (What?)"

_**Focus : Ash & Snivy**_

Snivy proceeded to put the tip of Ash's penis in her pussy, it was thick but it fitted in, it touched the hymen, which made her scream quietly in pain, next she pushed it all the way down, she screamed "SNIIVY" it was loud enough for Serena to hear it.

_**Focus : Serena**_

Serena : "Did I hear something?"

Pikachu : "Pika?"

_**Focus : Ash & Snivy**_

Ash while still dreaming : "Ahh, faster, faster."

Snivy pushed it faster and faster, she ejaculated 30 seconds later, which set off his 10 seconds later

Ash : "Ahh I'm cumming!"

Serena opens the door, turns on the light.

Serena : "...whhhhaaat?

Ash wakes up, slowly opening his eyes from the brightness of the room, 10 seconds later he sees Snivy on his penis and Serena staring at his penis.

Serena : "Wow it's so big..." she blushed very red and covered her mouth and nose with both hands.

Ash : "What the? I can explain this."

Serena wasn't angry but she was heartbroken seeing him having sex with Snivy, she just continued to stare at his cock with her hands covering her nose and mouth.

Ash : "Snivy what are you doing?"

Snivy : "Snivy... (oh no..)"

Snivy : "Snivy ( I love you..)

Ash : "Get out of here now!"

Snivy lifted herself out, with some white liquid leaking out of her pussy, she jumped to the window and stayed outside, crying slightly.

Meanwhile Serena wasn't too angry, she got horny from all of this and the place between her legs was wet she approached closer to Ash, Ash tried to put on his panties and pants, Serena stopped him and kissed him on the cheeks.

Ash : "ugh... you're not mad at me at you?"

Serena didn't reply but continued to kiss him, she did not kick Ash out of the house.

_**The next day 9:05 AM at Santalune city.**_

Ash : "Alright pikachu use thunderbolt!"

Viola : "Surskit use quick attack to dodge and attack!"

Surskit dodged the thunderbolt, and rammed at Pikachu at half the speed of sound.

Referee : "Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Viola."

Ash : "Aw shht, I don't have another pokémon so I guess I lost already."

_**Focus : Snivy**_

Snivy is just wandering around the park in Santalune city, the tears fall down from her eys slowly, she was crying silently.

Bonnie : "Oh look, that's so cute, catch it Clemont please!"

Clemont tossed an ordinary pokéball at snivy, it went inside, but it was rejected after, telling him that it is owned by a trainer.

Bonnie : "What?"

Snivy uses vine whip on Clemont's hands, preventing him from moving like being handcuffed.

Snivy : "Snivy sniv! (What the fuck man?)"

Bonnie : "Please let go of my brother, we're sorry."

_**Focus : Ash**_

"Hey man, have you seen a female snivy?"

Stranger : "I think it headed to the park over there."

"Thanks!"

Ash arrived to the scene a minute later, he found Snivy's vine whip still tangling onto Clemon'ts hands, : "Hey snivy I'm very sorry for last night and I need you right now."

Snivy let go of Clemont's hands, she ran into Ash and kissed him in the cheeks.

Ash : "Let's win this gym and you can do whatever you want!."

Snivy blushed and agreed,

_**5 minutes later**_

Ash : "Hey viola, rematch now!"

Viola : "Alright, go surskit!"

Ash : "Go Snivy!"

Ash commanded snivy to use razor blades, it cutted surskit's limbs not amputate, it gave surskit trouble moving, next Ash commanded Snivy to finish it with vine whip, it hits hard like a whip and surskit fainted.

Referee : "Surskit is unable to battle, Snivy is the winner!"

Ash : "Yeah Snivy!"

Viola : "Wow, I didn't get to make a move, alright go Vivillon!"

Viola commanded it to use gust, it was no use as Snivy held herself with vine whip on the rocks, Ash commanded it to use leaf storm, soon a storm of leaves fell off the trees and begin to swirl on Vivillon, it's gust are no use against snivy's leaf storm as snivy did tons of training and had battle experience.

Vivillon fell to the dirt, being very weak now, "Finish it with vine whip!" as Ash commanded, it fainted.

Referee : "Vivillon is unable to battle, the winner goes to Ash!"

Viola : "That snivy is really powerful, heres the bug badge."

_**10:02 AM At the pokémon center**_

_Ash : "_The door should be locked, and Snivy, I think I know what you want."

Ash grabbed and holds Snivy up, pulls closer and kisses her, she kissed back and blushes slightly.

Snivy : "Sniv, Snivy! (I love you)"

Ash guessing what snivy is saying, he replied with : "I love you too."

about a minute later, he slowly sat down to the bed, and tried to pull down his clothes, however snivy used vine whip to pull it down before Ash could reach his pants.

It revealed a gray boxer with a small bump, it slowly erected. Next Snivy stripped Ash's jacket and T shirt, and his boxers last to reveal a fully erected penis.

The pre cum came out, snivy licked it causing Ash to moan softly, "ohh."

Next Snivy prepared her posistion, pushing down her pussy to Ash's cock, Ash moaned softly again "ah."

Ash : "Snivy I'm sorry for last nights, I didn't want Serena to think I'm weird."

Snivy continued, she pushed down all the way down, and the penis fitted in her pussy perfectly, she thrusts slowly at first, then picking up speed, she moaned : "Snivv." About 1 minute of bobbing, Ash is about to cum.

"Snivy I'm gonna cum."

Snivy replied : "Snivy! (Cum inside)"

Ash's premature ejaculation filled Snivy's womb again with the seed, which set off her to cum too.

Ash : "ohhh." A low moan sound of Ash cumming.

Snivy : "Vyyy!." Snivy began cumming, spraying her cum over Ash's cock.

_**1 month later**_

The egg hatched, It was a little Snivy, now Ash has 3 pokémons in the party.

_**The end, sorry for rushing and I hope it's readable.**_


	3. M trainer X F Riolu,Lucario (POKEPHILLA)

**Pairing : Male trainer X Female Lucario**

**WARNING MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR POKEMON DIAMOND & PEARL GAME**

_**Next few pairings will be violent and possibly rape**_

**Age :**

**Trainer : 15 years old**

**Lucario : ?**

**Level of rape : low**

**Idea came out when I played Pokémon Diamond on the DS**

_**Time : 12:20 PM**_

As the trainer ventured to Celestic town, the Egg Riley gave began shaking violently, I hoped that it is a female Riolu, it was indeed a female Riolu. The trainer was surprised by guessing it was a female, the trainer immediately picked up and hugged the Riolu, it was very soft and warm.

Next I commanded my Golbat to fly me to Twinleaf town, after landing in Twinleaf town, I decided to let Riolu fight for the first time, I encountered a wild Bidoof at the wild grass, it was stronger and tougher than the Riolu.

Riolu nearly got knocked out from it's first attack, then completely knocked out on it's second attack. I decided to bring out Infernape and punch it to death. I hurried to the nearest pokemon center which was in Sandgem town, Dawn was standing outside Professor Rowan's lab for a very long time almost looking like a statue, I decided to ignore talking to dawn and sprint inside the pokémon center, I handed all 6 of my pokéballs and let nurse joy heal it.

"Thank you for waiting." Nurse joy in a soft voice.

Now I decided give my Riolu an EXP share and let her watch the battles, I decided command my Golbat to fly to the survival area, now I am in the survival area, I tell her this.

"Riolu, watch how Infernape fights, you can learn really quick from him."

As I step in the tall grass, wild pokémons begin to appear.

"Watch this Riolu, Infernape use close combat!"

Infernape punches the wild pokémon with it's fist 30 times in 5 seconds, making the pokémon faint away.

Riolu was impressed, and she learned very quickly leveling up a few levels and learning a move.

Now Riolu was high level enough to battle on her own, I decided to try fishing with a great rod in Survival Area. A level 40 Gyrardos is caught on the rod, it is ready for a battle.

"Alright Riolu, let's see what you can do! Use force palm!"

Riolu sprints torwards Gyrardos, slapping it's palm against Gyrardos very quick and hard, The Gyrardos attacked back with a bite, it quite hurts to Riolu, I decided to spray super potion on her, it healed her to full health.

I commanded it to use quick attack, it sprints in circle leaving vapor bright vapor trails behind it, it hits Gyrardos hard, now that Gyrardos is down, I won the battle.

"High five!" As the trainer shouted.

_**The trainer leaves drops the pen on the table, and leaves the diary open.**_

Trainer : "Alright, let's go for some training!"

Riolu : "Yes master!" _**I'm not sure if Riolu can use human speech or use pokémon speech.**_

As the trainer walks in the tall grass, a wild Fearow appears and leaps out of the tall grass, flying 6 feet above the ground, Riolu with it's lightning reflexes jumps to the scene and battles.

"Let's do this with a quick attack!"

The Fearow was preparing it's drill peck, but it was too slow, Riolu's quick attack caused it to fall on the ground hard and make a small crater.

"Impressive fighting skills!"

"Thank you!."

The trainer stomach grumbles, indicating it's hungry.

"Look's like it's lunch time!"

The trainer and Riolu heads towards a tree, staying on the shadow side of it and spreading the picnic sheets, next the trainer searches it's backpack for pokémon food, it finds a can of food for fighting pokémons. Next he uses pulls takes the lid off, and gives Riolu the canned pokémon food.

Meanwhile the trainer searches it's backpack for It's food, it finds a hot dog packaged in a nice bag.

In Riolu's mind : 'This trainer is so kind to me, I must reward him with something.'

An idea came to Riolu's mind, Riolu sat closer to the trainer and starts eating the food.

Another wild Fearow appears out of the skies, attempting to attack the trainer with drill peck, however with Riolu's lightning reflex and senses, it crouches, and leaps into the air, punching the giant bird down.

"Oh nice one Riolu." the trainer was startled but recovered to normal.

Riolu walks back to the picnic sheets, it is glowing bright white on it's whole body, it evolves into Lucario with high friendship during the day.

"Wow it's a Lucario!"

"[Insert name here], You're so kind of a trainer to me, I need to reward you with something."

Lucario approaches the trainer slowly and slightly nervous.

Lucario : "You are so kind, you deserve this." the Lucario now has a crush on the trainer.

Lucario picked it's trainer's hands, holding them, and gave a quick peck on the mouth.

Both blushed.

Trainer : "..."

Trainer's thought : 'Did she really kiss me? Does she really like me?'

_**At a pokémon center.**_

_**Night time at 10:05 PM**_

Trainer : "It's time to sleep, alright come in the pokéball."

Lucario : "Nah I'm fine, I can sleep while leaning at the wall."

Trainer : "Alright."

_**11:15 PM**_

Lucario waited patiently, and the trainer fell asleep, she knew what to do next. She got to the bed, flips the blankets a little to reveal the trainer's jeans, she drooled slightly but managed to focus back again, she slowly pulls down the jeans trying not to wake him up, it reveals a gray boxers with a slight dent, she was so excited for this.

She pulls down the boxers down to the knees, smiling and blushing at the same time at the cock, she just needs it to harden now. She tries to lick it, it tickles the trainer.

"Ahaha." a slightly high pitched moan from the trainer.

'shit! Is he awake?"

she looks up, seeing the trainer still dreaming. The cock erects slowly, but erects faster as she licks it more. Now it is fully erected, it dripped out some pre cum, she licked it off causing her trainer to moan again.

She takes one more look at the trainer, he's still asleep, next she opens her mouth, lips contacting the tip of the penis and she slowly slides it down.

"aahahah it tickles" her trainer moans

she assumes that her trainer is still sleeping, she now begins sliding it up and down, picking up speed.

"Oh yeah faster!"

"oh yeah babe!"

"Ohhh I'm gonna cum!"

The high viscosity white liquid ejects from the trainer's cock, spraying it on Lucario's face and some on top of her palm. "Wow that was fun!" Lucario wowed

"..." the trainer blushed, but not pushing Lucario away

"Lu... Lu... Lucario... you did this?" he wasn't angry but surprised.

While she is licking her palm like a cat, she heard the voice, she immediately looked up, seeing her trainer staring at her, she blushed. "Please, I can explain this master."

Trainer : "I love it, I know that you are shy but you could of asked."

Lucario : "Really...?"

Trainer : "I... I know what you want."

The trainer bends his back, reaching and grabbing Lucario's face, locking lips and kissing. Lucario immediately kissed back with it's lightning reflexes. It was slightly weird contacting the cums with his own face, but he enjoyed it anyways.

Lucario : "You are a very kind and caring trainer, to reward this, I love you."

Trainer : "I love you too..."

making out for 2 minutes, the Lucario asked for sex

"I wanna do something... you know."

"alright! But let's do this first."

The trainer gets up, and turns to a 69 position. He touches the wet clit with his index fingers, causing Lucario to moan. Next he drew circles with his index finger around the clit, causing it to tickle Lucario and make her moan. "ahh"

less than a minute later, the trainer decided to stop drawing circles, the trainer licked the pussy, causing Luacrio to moan again and she reached the climax just after a few licks.

"Ahhh."

the sweet scent of cum sprays on the trainers face, Lucario immediately apologized.

"Hey I'm very very sorry."

"It's okay, I love it." licking it off, the trainer was about to cum, but Lucario stopped the blowjob after hearing a few moans.

"What? Please continue!"

Lucario : "I want you to feel 10 times more pleasures."

Turning around, lucario was mounted on the trainer's big cock, she asks if he's ready, the trainer said yes. Shoving the cock in her, the hymen ripped apart, it wasn't very painful for Lucario because she gets used to these cuts and bruises.

Pushing it a few times, the trainer reached it's climax, "I'm gonna cumm!" the trainer pulled out his cock, but soon lucario replied "No please cum inside me!", the trainer cummed outside, spraying at her pussy, and shoon shoved it inside which filled her wombs with seeds.

"Ahahaha I'm gonna cum again" Lucario warned her trainer as it hits the G spot. Her cum splashed on the tip of his cock, which tickled and extended the trainer's cum for a few seconds.

_**A few days later**_

Nurse Joy : "It seems like Lucario is pregnant, her egg will be laid in the next few hours."

_**a week later**_

While traveling with Lucario, the trainer holds the egg and it shakes violently, it continues shaking violently for 15 seconds and it hatches, a little Riolu was hatched.

_**The end**_

**Request may be accepted depending on how much I know about the characters and how much fre e time I have.**


End file.
